


Alexander-Fashioning

by verulam (krynon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog is a mechanic. Junkrat's got a Thing. </p><p>They have sex. </p><p>Graphically. </p><p>"“Uh?” He says, Roadhog’s fingers pressing against the tip of his tongue. </p><p>Roadie leans forward, face calm but eyes gleaming. “I said, suck ‘em, Jamison.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander-Fashioning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the [Bae](http://sleazyfemmedad.tumblr.com) for betaing!!

The Mechanic’s doesn't exactly have a pretty shopfront; it's just a big opening off the street filled with metal and the open bodies of cars.

When he rolls in, he's already confident.

“Hey, big guy,” Junkrat strolls into the shop like he owns the place. He swaggers and swerves, patting the bonnet of a car with very little of the gentleness it probably deserved. Junkrat wasn't very good at gentle. Good at fire and chemistry and big bangs, but not gentle.

The guy’s wearing a welding mask like last time, but this time it’s tipped up to reveal his face. And holy shit, Junkrat’s onto a good one here. He’s deep brown, eyebrow peirced and lower teeth sharp and jutting slightly out of his mouth, and god damn, he’s got a jaw line Junkrat could drool over.

“Hello, how c’n I help?” Grunts the man, in tones that he recognises must be well rehearsed, and this is it, Junkrat has found the person for him. His voice is deep, deeper than he remembers, and deep enough that Junkrat can almost feel the rumble on him.

That is exactly the kind of deep he’s into.

“Listen, if I pay you, would y’teach me how to fix a car?”

“...What?”

Well, Junkrat figures that he can only dismantle a car, not put one back together and although usually he’d forgo the pleasantries and just come on to the dude, he gets the feeling like this one was gonna be special.

“I got the money mate, I can pay you for your time.”

And then he pulls the big wodge of cash from his back pocket, just like he'd planned, and that's it. He's caught the big guy hook, line and sinker.

The man pulls the welding mask completely from where it’s tipped up on his face, and discards it onto the side, wiping at his forehead with the back of a hand.

“Name’s Junkrat,” offers Junkrat, immediately biting his lip when he realises that he’s probably gonna have to give his actual name. “Or… Jamison. Jamie. If you're so inclined.”

The big guy grins. “Junkrat?” He returns. “You in some kind of gang?”

He giggles. “No no mate, it's just- just a nickname. And,” he says, as the guy leans on a countertop. He's almost posing. Junkrat can tell they're gonna get along great. “What do I call you?”

“‘M Roadhog,” he rumbles, mouth still open in a smile. “Or Mako,” he says.

“Good t’meet you Roadhog,” Junkrat smiles brightly. “So, wanna discuss business?”

Roadhog's lip curls. “Business?” He grunts.

“Yep, like what I’d be paying you for. Business.”

Roadhog finally puts down the tools he'd been holding and walks over to where Junkrat’s leant up against a car chassis. God, he was a massive guy, and worth about three of him width-wise. Junkrat's not gonna lie. He’s into it. It was hard to find guys taller than him, even harder to find ones he’d smash. Or be smashed by, he supposed.

He has absolutely no qualms about checking Roadhog out.

It's like that old movie Junkrat had seen on telly once- where the guy only fancied the girl because she was round. Except it was real and the girl was a probably 7 foot tall behemoth called Roadhog that was far more handsome than anyone in said position had any right to be.

Roadhog, he's pleased to notice, is checking him out too, with only a cursory glance to his leg and arm before focusing on his tight shirt.

Good bloke. He and Junkrat were going to get along swimmingly.

And it goes from there that they'll do a trial run, Junkrat paying him a fair amount an hour to show him how to make a car go forwards, not bang. Though banging was admittedly high up his to-do list.

***

When Junkrat arrives at the shop on Wednesday, Roadhog is once again the only one there. Makes a bloke wonder how they run a business, really. He’s also wearing nothing but a tiny jacket, exposing a little pig tattoo around his belly button. It's cute.

God. Junkrat was gonna have a problem here, thinking Roadhog was cute and all that. Didn't do to think of sex-partners as cute, after all, that was a very dangerous thing to do.

"So," says Junkrat, scratching at his back.

"So," replies Roadhog. "You want me to teach you? Or was that just a...?"

Junkrat thinks for a second, then walks over to the countertop and leans on it. "Both, I reckon."

Roadhog smiles. "Good."

And that's how they end up making out on company time, pressed up against the raised body of a car and Junkrat’s leg hitched up against Roadhog.

Roadhog’s a big dude, and insistent with his tongue, swirling against one another with the heat of it making Junkrat dizzy. He can basically see the endorphins already, hands on Roadhog’s shoulder to steady himself and gripping hard to sweaty skin.

Man’s basically a blast furnace, heat pouring off both of them as Junkrat gasps into Roadhog’s mouth, hips twitching forward and up into friction.

It's hot.

Roadhog’s hot.

Junkrat is gonna get laid.

***

“So,” says D.Va, fingers steepled under her chin and squinting at him. “The big guy,”

“Don't call him that,” shoots Junkrat. “He’s Roadhog.” He smiles a little bit. “Or Mako.”

D.Va’s eyes immediately light up. “Knew it!” She exclaims. “You like him. Knew it!”

Junkrat shrugs. “Yeah, sure. He's a good guy.”

She drops back to squinting again, taking a mouthful of her bubble tea. It was always weird to go into bubble tea places, brightly coloured and cute as they tended to be. Junkrat wore dark clothes and band shirts. At least Hana fit in somewhat, graphic tees and leggings making her a match for the clientele. Junkrat stuck out like a sore thumb, even though he was the one that always made them visit.

“Oh.” She says, pensive. “I was sort of expecting you’d have a bit of panic about that.”

“Mmph,” he shrugs. “S’like Tracer and Amelie, y’know? Except…” He pauses. “Is she still pretending they hate each other?”

“Yeah,” replies D.Va.

“Okay, bad example,” he says, picking at his nail polish. “Still. I'd smash him. No point lying about it, eh?”

“Eh,” Hana says.

“Eh,” agrees Junkrat.

***

After that, it happens pretty quick. They go from poring over cars with a few foot distance between them, to Junkrat pointedly pressing himself into Roadhog's side, and then eventually to-

***

He gasps.

Roadhog grips their two cocks together, sparks shoot down his spine. It's hot, suddenly. The room feels sweltering, he feels like his nerve endings are alight.

It feels like they're moving through honey, thick and hot pleasure swirling in his brain. It's- he doesn't think he’s got words for this, but he sure has got noises, ripped from his throat with Roadhog’s big fingers jerking at him. It's not gentle, nowhere near it. Roadhog's face is scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging slightly open, which leaves Junkrat free to stare, because wow, Roadie’s got some equipment. His dick might be as thick as Junkrat’s wrist, but Junkrat’s got his hands behind him, braced, so there's no way for him to check.

Not that he'd want to check. He's busy. There's friction on him in a way that makes his toes curl, thick fingers gripping him and jerking him, sensation twisting up his spine.

“G-good, yeah, good,” he forces out between heaved breaths. “Good, Roadie, yeah-”

A rumble of laughter and Junkrat almost jerks bodily back. Fucking- Jesus Christ-

“You close?”

“Nnnn,” says Junkrat in his most eloquent voice. “Nnnnngh, yeah, yeah-”

Roadhog immediately pulls off.

“Ah!” Junkrat gasps, desperate, need curling tightly in his gut. “C’mon mate, c’mon!”

Roadhog pulls himself to his knees, looming over Junkrat with something like appreciation on his face.

His skin is shiny with sweat.

“C’mon,”

“Say please,” demands Roadhog. “Be polite.”

Junkrat makes a strained noise deep in his throat.

“C’mon Roadie, let’s fuckin-”

Almost immediately, Roadhog is shoving his hand forward, fingers driven into Junkrat’s mouth. It's-

“Wha’ th’ ‘uck?” He slurs, mouth open to an odd angle. “Wha’ th’-”

Roadhog’s fingers nudge his tongue against his teeth, and Junkrat shocks himself to silence when they nearly nick into it. “Woah,” says Junkrat, as Roadhog’s fingers pulls at his mouth. And Roadhog's fingers weren't small either, they were big and in his mouth.

“Suck ‘em,” Roadhog says mildly.

Junkrat would stutter, were it not for the fingers in his mouth.

“Uh?” He says, Roadhog’s fingers pressing against the tip of his tongue.

Roadie leans forward, face calm but eyes gleaming. “I said, suck ‘em, Jamison.”

And Junkrat does. He takes two fingers deeper into his mouth and runs his tongue over them, licking at the tips and over the ridges.

Absently, he figures there's probably drool running out of his mouth. He swipes gently at the bottom of the fingers, manoeuvring them gently between his teeth to press against the soft walls of his mouth.

He sucks gently at the fingers, almost giggling when he sees Roadhog close his eyes in satisfaction. It sends something swirling back in his gut, stiffening his flagging erection. He swirls his tongue around the digits, lapping at the sensitive skin between them and relishing the heavy heat in his mouth, careful not to nudge them with his sharp teeth.

Roadhog rumbles in something like a purr, and suddenly he’s desperate again, shifting up to his hands and knees and sucking on Roadhog’s fingers like he would on his dick.

Roadhog's other fingers are splayed across his face, almost awkward. Junkrat's still knelt up, arm outstretched and fingers in his mouth slicked to high heaven. His eyes are half-lidded, shining in the dim light of Roadhog’s sparse room.

Very very slowly, Junkrat moves his hand down to touch himself, flesh fingers creeping towards his erection whilst his metal ones brace him up.

He's never done this before, with the hands in the mouth and things. And he’s certainly never done it with someone that had hands as big as Roadhog's. He realises all at once, the second his fingers trace the line of the veins in his dick, that he should have been fucking like this long ago.

“Mmph,” he says, and Roadhog pulls his fingers to the side, stretching Junkrat’s mouth wide.

He drools.

“What?” Asks Roadhog, eyes still heavy-lidded and fingers slick against his face.

“Wanna-” he mumbles out, face contorted. It can't be a pretty sight, but Roadhog is looking at him like a starving man at a three course dinner. And that look is working for Junkrat. “W’nna shuck yer d’ck,” he says through his stretched mouth. “Wanna-”

Immediately, he’s being manhandled, Junkrat’s head forced down towards Roadhog’s crotch. The big guy was exactly that- big. He was gonna look like a stuffed pig with that in his mouth.

He drops his head, opens his mouth, and takes Roadhog onto his tongue. His mouth is still stretched, and it's a struggle to accommodate him without catching sharp and uneven teeth on the sensitive skin. He lies heavy on Junkrat’s tongue, and by this point he’s just gaping his jaw open.

Roadhog takes his cue, almost yanking himself out of Junkrat’s mouth. He maneuvers Junkrat as if he weighs nothing, thick fingers pushing and nudging at his willing limbs. Roadhog towers above him, dick at just the right height for- well. Junkrat feels Roadhog take the sides of his head almost gently, almost. Almost a carress, really. He shivers.

“Y’ready?” Thunders Roadhog, the vibrations of it bouncing around Junkrat’s head.

“Yeah! Yeah! Sure as fucking damn, I’m-”

Roadhog bends over a little, puts his eyes just a little closer to Junkrat’s level. “Y’ready?” He repeats, fingers definitely caressing now, running through his hair and tracing at his temples.

Junkrat’s eyelids droop. He drops open his mouth.

“Yeah,” he says.

That is the invitation Roadhog was looking for, he guesses, because once again he’s plying open Junkrat’s mouth, and then-

His head is shoved forward, and immediately he has to force himself not to gag. Roadhog was… Junkrat’s had some blokes, but there weren’t any that big. He thought he’d done away with his gag reflex years ago.

Roadhog pulls his head away, studies his face, then makes a grunting noise of affirmation. “Into dirty talk?”

Junkrat takes the moment to swallow. “Not not into it, that’s for certain-”

“Y’look like a slut, Jamie,”

Junkrat shivers.

“Y’look like such a slut right now, Jamie. Mouth open, willin’ ‘n’ ready.”

Junkrat has enough time to say “Good,” before Roadhog’s grip on his face tightens and he really starts, in and out of Junkrat’s mouth like he were some kind of toy, useable and used, open, drool everywhere, throat desperately trying to swallow when he can and otherwise relaxing himself into the sensation of being owned-

Junkrat has a brief and odd moment where Hana pops into his head and howls “Owned!” into a computer screen.

He restrains the giggle in the back of his throat.

Junkrat has an even odder moment where he has to sort of pause in the middle of giving the most hardcore blowjob of his life because he can’t get D.Va out of his head, and D.Va was going to buy him some bubble tea after this for fucking with his vibe.

He concentrates on the dick in front of him, forces his throat to relax, and hums quietly- Roadhog’s fingers tighten around his head. It thrums through him; the fact that Junkrat’s mouth can barely accommodate him even forced to widest, the thick grasp of fingers at his skull and the rattle of breath vibrating through him, twisting in his guts and bringing him higher. God, it’s just- he just lets it happen, the word “slut” ringing in his head. God, fuck, god-

“C’mon,” growls Roadhog. “Good.”

When he realises he’s spitting out garbled words between Roadhog’s thrusts, he rolls with it, purring out what he can between breaths, feeling split down the middle, but not as split as he’s gonna be when he gets that dick inside him. He’s wrecked, groaning out at the insistent noises echoed in Roadhog’s chest, starts thrusting himself forward in time with Roadhog’s hands. It works, on his knees and gagging for it, literally, swallowing down a dick far too big for his mouth.

He and Roadhog… He and Roadhog were a match made in heaven. He says so, words gasped out. “We’re- We’re g’na go… fuck’n far.” There’s drool running from his lips.

The deep-seated itch in the bottom of his gut twists, and Roadhog’s hand twists too; one at the back of his head, one just-so over his neck, and God damn, Junkrat and Roadhog, this is it now, Junkrat’s committed, Junkrat’s committed to this-

“I fuck’n, love-” And then Roadhog’s coming down his throat, hot and warm down his gullet and- he’s pulling out, dick softening and…

“...This.” Junkrat finishes, softly

“What?” asks Roadhog, rumbling.

“I loved that,” Junkrat qualifies. “I fuckin’ loved that.”

“Yeah,” says Roadhog, and Junkrat can feel the vibrations of it where his hand touches Roadhog’s knee. “I noticed.”

Junkrat has to just sit there for a second, massaging his jaw. “You know, that was impressive, mate. I’m very impressed by your dick. Fantastic technique, too, you should go into porn or something, bet you’d get all the ladies-”

Roadhog shushes him in one easy sweeping motion, pushing him backwards so he’s laying on the bed with his knees up.

“...Oh,” Junkrat says.

“D’you want to come?” Asks Roadhog. His hands are on Junkrat’s inner thighs, legs spread and dick dripping against his belly.

“Yeah,” he says, “You have no idea how desperate I am right now-”

Roadhog looks him square in the eye and interrupts. “Yeah, I do.” It rumbles and tumbles around in his gut, spinning up his blood and suddenly-

And suddenly, Roadhog’s hand is at his dick. His huge thumbs stroke up the underside of him, and Junkrat rolls his stomach muscles up to get more friction, more of that thanks, he’s- he’s desperate, needs it, needs something hot around him and Junkrat is delighted to see just how big Roadhog is, fingers almost dwarfing his dick, spikes of pleasure shooting through him, God, this is-

Thundering through him, vibrations up and down his spine and hot at him, callouses on Roadhog’s hands making him arch back off the bed.

“Good,” he says, “Good, good yeah, more of that, Thanks, gotta-”

Roadhog’s thumb drags over the tip of his dick.

“Nnngh,” Junkrat makes a noise that sounds like it’s been ripped from him, mouth open and garbling out words from his core, “Good” and “Yeah” and “Fuck, mate,” Roadhog bearing down on him, pressure at his thighs and on his dick, bringing him higher and tighter and more desperate, twisting-

“Fuck!” He says, a twinge in his nerves screeching for more already, more more more, Junkrat’s greedy and doesn’t give a fuck who knows it-

“M-more, More-!” he says, and Roadhog gives in, hand sliding up and down as he crouches over Junkrat’s thighs and licks, tongue slipping and lips just-so, and that’s-

That’s that. He comes almost violently, spitting out curses and “Mako-!” and little nothings, and his vision whites out. It’s-

Well. It’s the best damn orgasm he’s had in fucking forever, and it was mostly handjob. He can’t wait to see what else Roadhog’s got under his belt.

Literally.

“You wanna go again?” Rumbles Roadhog.

Junkrat’s eyes light up in the dim shine of light, and he’s got a big fucking grin on his face, doesn’t care who knows it.

“I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, Roadie, I swear.”

Roadhog doesn’t respond, just flips him around, pulls him closer and bends him over, and boy, if christmas hasn’t just come early, holy shit-

“My whole fucking life, man.”

Suddenly there’s a slurping sound as Roadhog slicks his finger and his dick, and then there’s a blunt and slicked finger at his ass, pressing gently and slowly pushing in and oh, man.

Ow.

Roadhog’s got big fingers, big palms against the curve of his ass. Fingers too big for his asshole, apparently.

“N-nope, stop, desist, ow,” Junkrat says, and Roadhog withdraws his fingers immediately.

“What?” Roadhog asks, tense through the gravel of his voice.

“Fingers,” gasps Junkrat, clutching at his arse cheeks. “Ow,” he repeats.

“...Too big for you, Jamison?” He rumbles.

“Fuckin’- are you serious? You’ve got fingers like-” He stops. “Dicks? Dick-fingers? Of course they’re too big, let me-”

Junkrat spits in his hand, slips his fingers behind him, braced on his metal hand. He’s quickly slipping some thankfully thinner fingers into himself. He has to go slow too, which Hog seems to appreciate, because pretty quick his hands clenching onto his thighs.

One finger, slipping slowly and surely into him, then two, spreading and scissoring and crooking up, brushing his prostate.

His legs jolt, spine tingling, twitching frenetically with the steady push and pull of his fingers. “Like what you see?” He says, half as a joke, as Roadhog’s thick hands steady his thighs.

“Yeah,” rumbles Roadhog, evenly. He growls like some animal, and shifts back before jutting his hips forward. His cock brushes the underside of Junkrat’s, and holy shit, he gets hard fast.

“Ready?” Roadhog says, and Junkrat thinks ‘Fuck it’ as he stuffs two more fingers in, spreads them, then gasps out a yes.

Quickly, a thick finger is pressed into his ass, and this time it just works. He’s feeling everything, a slight pressure as his muscles spasm just a little, a thick pushing, and soon two fingers, one crooking up until it almost strikes his prostate, and every muscle in his gut takes a moment to clench. He’s still reeling from it, that spark of bright pleasure in his brain, when Roadhog’s cock moves out from his thighs.

He breathes, thickly, deeply, and then Roadhog just moves him. He clasps at Junkrat’s knees, hitches them slightly, probably grabbing hard enough to leave marks, not that Junkrat minds, and slowly, ever so slowly, pushing his cock into Junkrat.

And by fuck, he was-

It’s-

He’s-

His thoughts melt, brain sloppy and built of something he can’t quite place, a sharpness digging into his consciousness as Roadhog pushes further in and hits his prostate, spinning as the pressure in his gut builds. Good christ he’s sweltering, warmth and good and sweat, Roadhog’s dick so big it might split him in two.

“Good,” he says time to say, and Roadhog takes the time to grab him by the hips and force Junkrat’s ass back onto that frankly oversized dick. It’s so big that one full movement doesn’t seem to be enough to get the whole thing in and out of him. He seems to be fucking just the base of the cock, which is a challenge, really.

One thrust, two thrusts, (red thrust, blue thrust, his brain provides, and he’d giggle were it not for the thwam in his skull whenever their flesh connects), Junkrat shivering from the bright-hot pleasure.

“More,” he gasps, fingers twitching as Roadhog hits his prostate yet again.

“More, Jamison?” The rumble of him makes Junkrat purr.

He’s not sure when Roadhog had started calling him that, or when it had started being okay to call Junkrat Jamison, but frankly, he doesn’t care, because Roadhog draws him off properly.

His hole twitches obscenely in absence.

In a swift, fluid movement, Roadhog slams him down on the dick, and the screech Junkrat lets out’ll be heard in the whole block, because hot fuckin’ damn, man knew how to hit a prostate every time. Probably a side effect of having such a comically large dong. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though because he’s spiralling into incoherency, brain sprawling thoughts left and right.

There’s a grunt from behind him, another pang of electricity through his spine and the drip drop of endorphins and sweet-heavy pressure, and then-

“Fuck,” he yells, coming hard and feeling his gut spasm. Not long after, Roadhog grunts and pulls out, coming with a jolt on Junkrat’s back.

“Fuck,” says Junkrat. “That was good, right? I felt like that was good.”

Roadhog laughs deep in the back of his throat, leaning back on his haunches as Junkrat flips himself over.

“Yeah, Jamison. It was good.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can- I'm always looking for tips to improve my writing!
> 
> You can find me [here (for my main) ](http://verulams.tumblr.com) or [here(for just fic!)](http://Verulamfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
